vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Reversal Spell
The Immortality Reversal Spell is one the known cures for vampirism. The other known cure, was created by Qetsiyah and kept buried with Silas. At this point it is unknown whether or not, the cure was created using the same spell with which Esther would have cured the original vampires. History The origins of the spell is unknown. The spell was probably created by Qetsiyah to cure Silas from immortality. However, the other known cure, simply called "The Cure", was created by Qetsiyah and buried with Silas. This cure seems to be a physical consumable entity - most probably a magical liquid in a vial. It is unknown if the cure was made using the same immortality reversal spell so that one could just consume it and be cured at will. Esther must have likely learnt the spell just as she learnt the already existing Immortality Spell - based off of the work of Silas and Qetsiyah's co-creation. She mentioned that one of the requirements of the spell is the original witch who cast the immortality spell. Since Esther was the one who made her family immortal, she is the only one who can cast the immortality reversal spell on them to make them human again. In the episode, All My Children, Esther set up the pre-requisites for casting the immortality reversal spell. She had linked all of her children with each other so if she cast the spell on one, it would turn all of them into mortals. Finn willingly decided to be the sacrifice. However, it so happened that Esther was channeling the entire Bennett witch-line for the ritual while simultaneously using a celestial event - the full moon - to cast the spell. The witch line was severed when Damon turned Abby Bennett into a vampire. It is unknown what would have happened if the spell was successful. Esther said that she would use the spell to turn her children back to human, which would make it easier to kill them. However, it is not known if Niklaus would turn into a human or a werewolf. Secondly, in Into the Wild, Tyler told Klaus that he believes when an original is cured, their bloodline would cease to exist, thus curing an original would not affect their vampiric descendants. This idea conflicts with what Esther wished to achieve by reversing her children's immortality - end of the vampire race. Working of the spell Not much is known about the immortality reversal spell. As far as known, it is safe to assume this spell too was created by Qetsiyah, like the immortality spell. This has yet to be confirmed. It is possible that the spell can be used in many different ways, like creating a physical cure like The Cure and casting the spell directly as Esther attempted with Finn. The witch casting the spell should be the one who cast the immortality spell - only they can reverse it. The witch has to be very powerful. Esther had to use the entire Bennett Family witch-line to cast the spell. Also, knowing that Esther attempted this spell on a full moon night, a channeling a celestial event might be a necessity. Trivia *Esther is the only one who has been seen attempting the spell. *The Cure is not the same as the spell. However, it is possible that the cure was created using this spell. This has not yet been confirmed. *Even though, the cure and the spell, both reverse immortality, the cure is a single unduplicatable object. *Esther made her children immortal which makes it possible for her alone to reverse it. However, Qetsiyah co-created the immortality spell as well as the cure for vamprism; so if Qetsiyah is revived, it is possible that she could reverse immortality regardless of who makes them immortal. **Esther was channeling Bonnie's witchline which included Qetsiyah - the co-creator of immortality. It is possible that channeling Qetsiyah on the other side was the only way to cure immortality in numbers larger than one. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Vampires